Only Time Will Tell
by Lil Eevee
Summary: This story has everything. Ash and the gang is just hanging out when gary brings a new friend. they at his house When they start to play hide and seek remix choas is near. A story of almost ever genre made. Chapter four is interviews! Chapter 5 coming up!
1. Chapter 1

Only Time Will Tell 

Me: What's up yall? I'm going to try and finish this story today!

Ash: Yeah and pigs will fly when you do.

Gary: Shut up ashy boy!

Me: Thanks Gary.

Ash: Always taking up for girls.

Gary: I wasn't taking up for anyone, I don't want to hear you talk! God your dumb!

Ash: Oh your one to talk. Your so dumb you um…………. What you do?

Gary: You can't even think of anything! You're so dumb your mom said it was chilly out side you went and got a bowl.

Me: guys?

Ash: oh yeah? Your so dumb that when you went to a football game they said there is the quarter back and you went looking for no wait um you went asking him for a refund.

Gary: That doesn't even make since!

Ash: Yes it does!

Gary: No it doesn't!

Ash: Yes it does doesn't it eevee!

Me:Um………….well no……………… Misty come get them!

Misty: (Walks in) ASH!!!! GARY!!! STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!

Ash and Gary: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misty:(chases them)

Ash: Lil Eevee doesn't own Pokemon or anything else you think she does.

Me: Ok………………………………… on with the story

Ash and Gary: (gets hit by misty) OUCH!!

Me: Just to let you know if I put a lot of ! that means that person is talking like this(example:rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn) they saying it long

" I AM SO BOARD!!!!!" yelled Ash. It was raining outside hard and he was forced to stay in a house that his rich rival Gary bought out in the forest. "Well ash it isn't our fault that you wanted to keep going instead of staying in the pokemon center. If we was there then you wouldn't be board with all the games they have and trainers to battle." Said misty while tucking in her togeoi in bed. "The only reason your staying in here is because Professor Oak made Gary said yes." Brock said. He was still mad at Ash for not staying at the pokemon center. That was keeping him from his beloved nurse Joy. "I'm back losers!" yelled Gary Oak.(Gary: Now the story gets good!)(Me: SHUT UP! LET THEM READ!) "Who is that?" asked Brock about to jump up and grab her hands until Misty pulled his ear. "Oh, this is Katherine. Just call her Kat." He said as the girl walked in. She had on a blue shirt with a red mini skirt and blue shoes that matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was the same shade as Brocks. "Come on Gary. Let's play something. I'm am so board." She said as she made her way to the fireplace to warm up. "Okay." He said sitting down next to her. "Losers, get over here!" he yelled. They got up and walked over and sat down whispering to each other. "What you wanna play?" asked Ash sitting down next to Kat. "I don't know….. how about hide and seek remix." She said. "Ok but how you play?" asked ash stupidly. "Well if you don't know dummy it's the same as hide and seek but if you find someone then one they have to find the others and two you have to be their slave and do whatever you say." said Gary as he looked at Kat. "Ok I'm counting!" Ash yelled. "Okay but just to let you guys know we will be hiding for hours. Once when we were playing I was right behind him still trying to find a hiding place but he never saw me." Said Misty. Before they all went to hide someone with green haired kid came in and said, "I will count then." It was Drew.

"Where did you come from and how did …………….." said Kat before she was cut off by Drew who said, "We was in the forest and walked by and over heard you guys and we decided to come and play." "Who is we?" asked Brock. Then a girl with brown hair that had a red bandana walked in. "MAY?" everyone yelled. "Yes it is I." She said. Before Ash came back to Pallet from Hoenn he traveled with her. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked. "Well I heard they are opening pokemon contest here and I wanted to try to win them. Well Drew and I. …………………So are we going to play or not?" she said. "Play!" everyone yelled. As Drew counted, everyone hid and Kat and Ash hid in the same place. In Gary's closet. Misty hid in a room and let out her Staryu to spray Drew with water if he came in the room. Brock hid in the addict and Gary hid in his room under the bed. "I'm going to get yall!" he shouted. The first place he looked was in the closet but found Kat fainted. "What happen? Is she sleep? Someone please help!" Drew yelled panicking. Ash was just there trying to wake her up. Then everyone came and Gary rushed over and used C.P.R. Brock called 911 on the phone. When they got there they told them she will have to stay over night. "Please can we come with her?" asked May in a worried voice. "Yes but only one person can stay in the room with her. The rest of you will have to stay in another room." The doctor said and they all nodded. "Ash, you should stay with her. I am with her all the time. Don't say no cause this is my first and last time being nice to you." Said Gary. "Okay." Ash said nodding. "I hope she will be ok." Said Drew. "Only time will tell."

Me: So tell me what you all think.

Kat: Why do I always get hurt?

Me: Because I said so!

Kat: (rolls her eyes and mumbles)

Brock: Will she be ok? She was to beautiful!

Me: What about me?

Brock: um well your cute

Ash: I think she's beautiful

Me: Thank you ash

Misty: What about me?

Ash: um your cute

Misty: Gary and drew what do you think?

Gary and Drew: oh your very um beautiful

Misty: (walks out the room)

Me: Um you guys can I be a trainer to? Can someone catch me a pokemon?

Ash: Well um I'm sorry but you can't

Me: What!?!

Gary: sorry but you can't.

Me**: YES…………………….. I …………………CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Brendan: Ok! I will catch you one.

Everyone: Where did you come from?

Brendan: I'm gonna be in the next chapter.

Me: I want it now!

Brendan: ( goes get a pokeball)

Me: YES!!

Stranger: I'll take that!

Me: NO!!

Pikachu: (comes in)

Me: Pikachu will you please act like my pokemon for a while?

Pikachu: Okay (Hops in my lap)

Me: Thank you so much!!!

Pikachu: Your welcome!

Everyone: Yall know the deal! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi everyone! Welcome back!

Gary: Thanks. Kat, where are you?

Kat: I'm here Gary.

Ash: Where did we leave off at?

Me: Kat at the hospital.

Brendan: So I'm in this next chapter right?

Me: Yes and before this story is over I want my pokemon back from that stranger! That or I keep pikachu!

Ash: You can't do that! Brendan go get that pokemon!

Brendan: (Goes and find the pokemon)

May: Max where are you?

Max: I'm here.

Me: Gary do the disclaimer.

Gary: What NO!

Me: Please. (Bats eyes)

Gary: Ok………… I hate you for this……………………..ok

Misty: Oh for God's sake…………..you take to long!

Misty: Lil Eevee doesn't own pokemon or anything else you think she does.

Me: Thanks Misty but Gary your doing it next time!

Gary: I HATE YOU! Enjoy!

When they got to the hospital and signed in and everything everyone was trying to figure out what happened. "What happened" Gary asked ash. "I can only remember one thing." Ash said.

Flash Back 

"_Ash, I feel faint" Kat said. "Why?" Ash asked. "I think someone poisoned me when I was at the pokemon center. I had to share a room with these boys. They was getting drunk and acting crazy. I think when I got a coke they spiked it before I drunk it and they think it's a joke. I don't feel well Ash!" Kat said while falling on his shoulder. Before Ash called for help, Drew found them._

_End Flashback_

"So that's what happened but what boys were there?" asked May. Then the doctor said Kat wanted to see them a.s.a.p. When they got in they saw her in the bed lying down. "Go get Brendan." Kat said. "Who?" asked Brock. "Brendan. I will be back." Said Gary going out to Brendan's house. "I know him." said May. "He use to always get drunk before he got locked up. After they let him go he stopped and became ………………..good." she said. "_Maybe he is the one who poisoned her." _Ash thought. After hours of waiting for Gary he came in with a sleepy and grumpy Brendan. "Why do people always wake me in the middle of a good dream?" said Brendan staring at Kat who was falling asleep. "Is she okay? What's wrong? Tell me NOW!!!" he said panicking. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?!?" May yelled. "You must have been the one who poisoned her by spiking her coke! That's why she called you in! Tell the truth NOW!" Ash yelled at Brendan. "You can't handle the truth!" Brendan said waking Kat up. "Don't yell! My head still hurts." She said sitting up. "Kat your up!" everyone yelled going to hug her. She didn't hug the others when she saw Brendan. Instead she got up and walked pass everyone to him and stared into his eyes. "Brendan…….it's been a long time……………how are you?" she asked as he stared into her eyes. "Okay. I guess I should explain what happened when Kat was………………poisoned." He said looking at the others who glared at him. "Okay………… it all started when I was traveling with Kat when she moved to Hoenn from an unknown region.

_(Flash Back)_

"_I'm tired. Brendan, Let's rest at the pokemon center." Katherine said as she made her way to the pokemon center. "Okay come on. Let's just hope we don't have to share a room with any creeps." Brendan said catching up with her. When they got inside and rented a room nurse joy told them they would have to share a room. "Just my luck." He said as he walked in. The room was all neat and clean. Maybe for the first time every they would get a nice respectable room mate. NOT!! After a few minutes they fell asleep. When they awoke three boys were partying and getting drunk. "Hey they woke! Wanna beer Lil dudes?" asked a blue haired trainer said looking at Kat with a grin on his face. "No and stop looking at her!" Brendan yelled. " Whatever you say and I look at who and what I want." He said walking toward Kat. He sat next to her grinning about to put his arm around her until Brendan slapped his hand away. "Watch your back Lil dude. I'll get her some day ." he said walking away. Then a little boy came in and asked them do they want a coka cola and they said yes. After taking a few sips Kat started to fell sick._

_(Flash Back End)_

"That's all I know." Brendan said. "He's right." Kat said. "Then why did you say you can't handle the truth like you did it?" Brock said. "Yeah!" Misty and Drew said. "Oh, I always wanted to say that.;)" Brendan said. Everyone but Kat and Brendan fell over amine stile.

_(The part they don't know)_

_As the little boy sat their drinks down and walked out the room someone came up with a bottle of purple poison and poured it in the drink with a cherry in it. "This will teach you to mess with us little dude."_

Me: I hope you all liked it.

Brendan: I know I did.

Gary: Kat you didn't tell me you went with Brendan.

Kat: I didn't. We just traveled together.

Gary: Then why did he get that guy to leave you alone.

Brendan:(Tip toes out the room)

Gary: **GET BACK IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Gary: Now why did you?

Brendan: um………………………..Well I think of her as a um……………….sister

Kat: Awww.

Me: Ok enough lovey dovey crap.

Kat: But………………………..

Me: I SAID NO!

Kat: (mumbles)

Everyone but Kat: You know the deal. Read and Review

Brendan: Man….. I was gonna tell you I um………………..never mind

Me: You like me?

Brendan: (Talks fast and turns red) No why you say that?

Me:(giggles) Whatever you say bren bren.

Brendan:()


	3. Chapter 3

Me: What's up yall!

Brawley:(stares at all the girls and smirks) What's up hotties!

Every girl but me: What's up Brawley.

Brendan: You so full of yourself.

Brawley: Don't hate cuz I even got Lil Eevee hypnotized

Me: No you don't……………Okay I got a quest-

Brendan: Yay!!!!!!!!!! She likes me! Wait……………..did I say that out loud?

Misty: Yes.

Kat: Eevee loves him!

Me: no I don't. Okay moving on. First Question……….Misty do you like Ash?

Ash: (blushes)

Misty:um…………………..i guess so

Everyone but misty: OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gary: Don't say it.

Gary: Lil Eevee doesn't own pokemon or anything else you think she does.

Me: Yay! He remembered even though I didn't and he would have gotten away with it!

Gary: **WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

Me: Ash you doing it next.

Ash: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anthony: Oh for god sakes I will.

Everyone: Who are you?

Anthony: I am one of those guys that was with k- never mind.

"Sorry I thought it was you. May said you used to get drunk Brendan and Kat asked can she see you like you did something." Ash said. "It's Okay. I only did when I was depressed because well…………I had to say with my abusive father's friend. They didn't know he was like that. He is the one who made children get drunk. He is locked up now…….I hope." Brendan said as he began to say what happened them three weeks.

_(flashback)_

"Where are y-you you white haired………………whatever you is." said Anthony. " I'm a boy and my hair is JET BLACK!" Brendan yelled taking of his hat off to reveal his jet black hair. "Haven't you ever seen my side burns!!!" Brendan yelled running out of the house. He stilled remembered what Anthony did. He said he would abuse him if he didn't drink beer. Also he said that if her drunk beer girls would like him. He then stopped. 'Girls would like me' he thought as he started to smile and run back in the house. "I wanna beer**! NOW**!" Brendan said tugging on Anthony's pants when he got into his room. Anthony smirked and gave him one. He didn't stop drinking until His parents got back from their business trip.

_(end flashback)_

"Oh, so that's what happened." Ash said looking down at the floor. "Sorry." They all said. "Misty, Brock, Drew, Gary, May you guys are sure beening quiet." Kat said. "We here." They said. Then a blue haired trainer that looked like he was about 17 walked in and yelled, "KAT!?! Your okay! I am so sorry about that other day. Anthony told me that the girl would like me if I drunk beer and I likey me so girly. I am so sorry. To prove I didn't poison you I am going to bring everyone that was their. I'm gonna let my friend watch you I will be here soon. So Wally get in here!" He spoke so fast the only word they heard was the. Then another green haired trainer walked in. "Hi I'm Wally." He said shaking Kat's hand. "I'm Katherine, you can call me Kat. This is Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Brendan, and Gary." Kat said. "Pika! (What about me?)" Pikachu said hopping out of Ash's backpack. He had been sleeping in their for hours. "Oh and this is Ash's Pikachu?" Kat said unsurely. "You bet you sweet bottom I'm ash's pikachu." Pikachu said jumping on Ash's shoulder. "Nice to meet you all." Wally said taking Kat's hand and kissing it. "What a gentleman." She said blushing.

"Guys go tell the nurse Kat's ready to go home okay." Misty said. "Okay!!!" Brock yelled running out the room. "Ash, Drew you better go find him." Wally said. "Oh………..okay I see." Drew said looking at Kat and Wally. "Come on Ash." He said. "Why can't you go." Ash said trying to figure out what was going on. "There will be food." Drew said. "OKAY!!!" Ash yelled running out to find Brock. "Boys." Misty said shaking her head. Then she walked out the room saying, "I'll go get us some snacks okay." She said. "Okay." They said. Now the only ones left in the room were Brendan, Wally, Kat, Gary, and May. "Brendan come on, let's go rent rooms in the pokemon center!" May yelled pulling Brendan. "You guys wait! I have a house you know!" Gary yelled running to catch up with them. Now it was just Wally and Kat. 'This is perfect.' Wally thought. "So um…how did you meet Brawley?" Kat asked. "Well, I was in a battle with him and he said I reminded him of his little brother or as he would like to call it 'Lil Bro dude'." Wally said making Kat laugh. 'Everything is going my way.' Wally thought as he sat down on the bed the room had in there. When she sat down he put his arm around her waist. She was beginning to blush. They didn't know someone was watching them. Someone that was in love with her deeply. ' What is he doing' that person thought. Before he came in to surprise them Wally has leaning in for a kiss. Before that person could stop he his lips were already on her's. (Me: I'm calling it that person because no knows who it is. This will be surprising.) That person then ran out the door of the hospital and under a tree. "I should've mad my move while I had the chance." He thought. "I'm gonna have to work harder. Or kill the little dude." He said taking out something sharp, pointy, and shiny.

Me: Guess what it is!

Brendan: a gun!

Me: I was talking to the readers.

May: A gun isn't pointy or sharp.

Ash: a sword

Drew: a knife!

Wally: Brendan's wife

Brendan: **That doesn't make since and since when did I have a wife!?!**

Wally: I just wanted to rap.

Me: weird. Okay I gotta question. Drew likes May! Drew likes May

Brendan, Wally, Ash:(glares at drew while he flips his hair.)

Drew: That isn't a question.

Me: Yes it is. After you say no you don't then I would have said can you prove it.

Drew: what if I had said yes I do?

Me: Then I would say HE ADMITTED IT!! DREW LIKES MAY!! DREW LIKES MAY!!

Drew:(sighs)

Me:(laugh)

Everyone: Read and review

Me: Or Wally kisses you next

Wally: **HEY!!!!! WHAT DOES THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN?!?!**


	4. INTERVIEWS!

Me: Yay!!!! Yay! Chapter 3! I mean 4! I think!

Paul: Pathetic.

Ash: SHUT UP PAUL!!

Ash: out of all the losers Paul had to be in the story.

Paul: you wish you could be as cool as me.

Me: will yall quit fighting for one second?

Ash and Paul: No!!!

Me: (sighs)

Ash and paul: (fight over stupid stuff)

Dawn: lil Eevee doesn't own pokemon or anything else you think she does.

Me: thanks dawn

Dawn: no prob.

Me: I got writers block so I think this chapter will be all interviews from the cast.

Everyone: WHAT!?!?!

Me: you all heard me

Ash: you can't do that.

Me: My story my rules!

Ash:(growls)

Me: First question for……..drum roll please

Random guy: (beating a drum)

Me: Ash……………no Misty………………….no um dawn……………..no um

Paul: make up ur mind!

Me: I don't wanna.

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Me: okay…first question for wally. How is your hair green? That's for you and drew.

Wally: when I was 3 I was walking in the woods and I saw a lot of beedrill in trees so I started chasing one and I fell in so green stuff and……………..you don't wanna know what it was and so the stain never came out.

Me: some things are better left unsaid.

Drew: your right so ur next question.

Me: let me guess, u drunk 3900027164 bottles green color stuff for hair?

Drew: no………………..it was 9900027164 bottles.

Everyone but drew: (sweat drops)

Me: O………………………………..kay

Misty: Ur next question

Me: what is your favorite water type misty?

Misty: um…………………I would have to say tentacruel

Me: mine two!

Misty: cool

Me: next question……………………………um May no um drew no um max no um-

Paul: **MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!!!**

Me: for the last time I don't wanna!!

Paul: (growls)

Me: ok paul………..why are you a jerk?

Paul: Why does it matter.

Me: because I said it do.

Paul: well it doesn't

Me: yes it does

Paul: No it doesn't

Me: Does Does Does!!

(ONE WEEK LATER)

Paul: No it doesn't

Me: what were we fighting about anyways?

Paul: I don't know

Me: whatever it was I win

Paul: whatever

Me: where is everyone?

Paul: they been left for home days ago

Me: Bye now (takes a pokeball from him)

Paul: Hey that's mine!!!!!!!

Me: u will get it back later! Prob. next chapter.

Paul: That's my torterra!

Me: your point being? You will get it back next chapter!

Paul: (growls) read and review

Me: or I won't torture the cast next interview.


End file.
